As is known in the art, a typical storage system includes one or more racks of storage devices or enclosures. A loop, such as a fibre channel loop, is a common topology in which the enclosures of a storage system are connected. Communication signals traverse the loop in one direction and pass from enclosure to enclosure in a daisy-chain fashion. Enclosures receiving communication signals targeted for another enclosure forward those signals along the loop.
Previously, the process to identify faulty backend loop cables and LCCs was manually driven. Technical support personnel would make a guess about a faulty component based on soft or hard failure errors along with trial replacements of hardware. This reactive process is time consuming, error prone and occasionally expensive in the case where all hardware components are replaced.